Smash View
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Ike hosts a new Talk Show about the Smash Universe and interviews his fellow Smashers, asking for their opinion on a plethora of new reveals as time goes on. Fire Emblem fans beware. Want to be interviewed by Ike? Message me and be featured as a Smasher in a chapter! Vote on my poll on my profile page!
1. Red's Interview

_In the world of Smash there is a town. In this town characters known as Smashers are destinied to fight one another to gain the title of best in class. In this world they were to do as they pleased whether it was lounging by a pool, hanging out with legendary Pokemon, or drive Landmasters on their seemingly infinite fields of grass. For one Smasher in particular, he did what no other Smasher has done before._

_Start a talk show._

* * *

_"Hello everybody! Welcome to From the Whole World of Smash, I am your host the great and brave Ike!" Ike said as he walked _to his chair, waving.

The audience clapped for the arrival of the hero. They all anticipated this first episode of what looks to be a long standing series of talk shows. Knowing how Ike is a broading and blunt person makes the talk show theme all the more interesting to look into for them.

"Since this is the first episode we decided to talk to a newcomer of Smash but a long time favorite amongst old and new fans alike. Say hello to Red of the Pokemon series!"

The audience clapped as from the right side of the set, Red happily walked over to his seat, waving to the audience. When he got to his chair, he sat down and slumped on it as if he was at home. Ike laughed.

"Hey Red, how you been?" Ike asked.

"Extremely good. Lots of good seems to be happening to me and now I'm just pumped!" Red said, putting his fist in the air.

"Cool, cool. So, before we get started, mind telling me what games that had characters feature in our world do you play?"

"Easy! Pokemon, Kirby, Mother, WarioWare, and Metal Gear Solid! Why?" Red replied.

"Nice! No Fire Emblem?" Ike asked. Red shook his head.

"Nah, haven't got time. Hoping to buy a 3DS for X and Y plus Smash Bros but that's all."

"Okay cool. So tell me, how do you feel about Lucina and Robin's inclusion in the next game then?" Ike asked.

Red shrugged.

"To be honest, don't care much for Lucina. Not because she's claimed to be a Marth clone, for all we know she can be like Lucas and be both a clone and a different character! Robin is pretty cool with his magic ad it's nice to see more of that here."

"So basically Pokemon moves aren't similar to magic and neither is PSI?"

"PSI is psychic energy and while it can be claimed to be a new scientific form of magic it's not. Same with Pokemon."

"Oh I see. How interesting!"

"Well, I don't really care either way about either character even though one is female and the other is magic. The best thing about the intro was Captain Falcon."

"And why is that?"

"He's an original rep, he deserves it too. F-Zero just had it's anniversary so he really did deserve it too. How long have Lucina and Robin been there in comparison to Captain Falcon? In all honesty though, I would rather boot Lucina for someone unique or interesting enough like Kumatora or Anthony. I won't ask for third party people."

"Ouch! Hurtful!" Ike mocked a girlish voice which had everybody laughing.

"Sure, people will get angry over that but it's true. Fire Emblem has four reps in comparison to Mother which has only two but has been there since the beginning. Same with Metroid. Sure there aren't many people to include but come on, it really deserves it for being a breakthrough with the first female game protagonist. Mother did the same by breaking the whole ancient lands and swords of RPG unlike a certain franchise. It brought up America and fighting with a baseball bat and yo yo along with oddball humor and a coming of age story."

"Ouch! You keep hating on Emblem."

"Not really. I'm proud of how Fire Emblem is growig, just annoys me how people say it deserves more than Mother and Metroid. What norm did Fire Emblem break? What was so amazing that it deserves to be put above Mother and Metroid?"

"Probably all the hot guys and dirty fantasies?"

Everybody, including Ike and Red, laughed.

"I don't hate the fans but the fact that people complained about Chrom and Roy not joining them when we still don't know what happened to Ness and Lucas and hell, the rest of the Mother Franchise in the game. All we have seen so far is a drawing of Mr. Saturn with Meta Knight but oh look! Where the hell is he?"

"Well Ness is a veteran," Ike said. "I'm sure he'll return."

"Yeah you're right. Sorry. It's hard on me to take in four Fire Emblem reps."

"It's always hard," Ike said, looking at Red sincerely.

"When the journey begins -" Red was cut short by Ike's hand.

"Hard to find your way," he said.

"H-hard to make new friends..." Red stared at Ike wide eyed. Ike nodded.

"But there's nothing you can't do," Ike smiled.

"Because you got the power inside of you!" Ike and Red sung.

They both got up from their seat.

"It's not always black and white!" Ike sung.

"But your heart always knows what's right!" Red sung.

"It's not win or lose- "

"It's the path you choose!"

"Let the journey begin- Pokemon!"

The two laughed and hugged each other as they made struggles to breath. Slowly, they let go of each other and sat back down on their seats, both still heaving.

"You are just... wow," was all Red managed to say.

"Well, your voice sounded so loud and great... If you hadn't been so loud and so fast then you wouldn't be so tired but either way you were just amazing."

The two of them looked at each other when he said that and laughed.

"That sounds so wrong!"

"You shouldn't be thinking that way you're only ten!"

They laughed.

"Any other questions you wanna ask me?" Red asked.

"A lot but I don't think we have time for it," Ike replied.

"Your fault for singing."

"Your fault for having such catchy theme songs." Ike slumped in his chair. "Actually, I have a question."

"What?"

"Tell me, how do you feel about the Pokemon reps?"

"Really happy for my Charizard. Too bad I can't be there with him and neither can my Squirtle and Ivysaur. Greninja is pretty cool but Lucario is still there despite Mewtwo being gone. Pikachu is a staple and a veteran which makes me pretty happy. Saying that, why does Fire Emblem have as much reps as Pokemon when we screams, shout, and claw the the name of Nintendo of every mind for what? Twenty years?"

"Because Pokemon aren't sexy and gay for each other."

"That reminds me. I have a question for you too," Red said.

"Which is?"

"Who's hotter, Marth or Robin?"

* * *

**_AN: This idea is actually supposed to not be serious at all, like my other draft 'Jigglypuff and the Seven Chaos Emeralds'. I wasn't even supposed to finish it LOL_**

**_This story is actually me venting out my anger over how fans complain that Chrom and Roy aren't in Ultimate despite Fire Emblem having four reps already. Also, to the peraon calling Sakurai childish for the trailer end where Chrom says that he gets his chance someday but then the subtitle of 'Nope, you get it today', you're honestly spoiled as hell. Sakurai is like a parent of a spoiled brat, he gives, gives and gives despite any injury but his children are still not pleased with the toys he adds. At least Chrom is part of the final smash, I still have no idea where the hell Ness and Lucas are at._**

**_If you want to tell me that I am being too whiny, Fire Emblem is better than Metroid and Mother etc. just PM me please. That's easier. Or better yet, don't tell me at all. This is personal opinion. Unless you're open to my opinion why the hell should I be open with yours? I'm fair with everybody if you're fair with me._**

**_Hey guys, wanna be interviewed by Ike? Message me and he will interview you and you will be featured in a chapter when you're done! Do it! It's fun, free, and a good way to raise your voice!_**


	2. Marth's Interview

"Hello everybody and welcome to the next episode of From the Whole World of Smash! I am here with my good buddy Marth! Come on out!"

Ike motioned to a door on the edge of the stage. It opened and out popped a prince. The prince quickly walked to his seat, waving towards the adoring audience. When he finally got to his seat he blew a kiss towards one of his fans and crossed his legs.

"So Marth, what's up?" Ike asked casually.

"Nothing much," Marth shrugged. "Happy to be on the show though."

"Cool, cool. So, like with our first guest we have to ask you this. What games have you played and loved that are or ever have been represented in Smash Bro?"

Marth looked up to the ceiling then back to his crossed legs, deep in thought.

"Hmm... That's alot. I would say, Pokemon, Mario, Legend of Zelda, some Sonic games, Pacman, Metroid Fusion, and last but not least, Fire Emblem with Path of Radience being my favorite. I am hoping for the Kid Icarus game for my Birthday, though."

"Whoot Path of Radiance! That's what I'm talking about!" Ike stood up and pumped his fist in the air. He then sat back down and looked at Marth very seriously. "So now the questions are going to be based off these games."

Marth nodded slowly, somewhat intimidated by him.

Ike's face became darker and scarier to the point where his hair covered up one of his eyes. The audience was at a complete stand still waiting for what will happen next. Then, a smile slowly grew on Ike's face. Marth felt his heart beat as his smile slowly grew bigger.

"First off," Ike said darkly.

Marth gulped.

"Considering what kind of game Pacman is, do you believe Pac Man is a good character for SSB4?" Ike said cheerfully.

Marth let out a sigh of relief as he put his hand on his chest. The audience seemed relieved too by the way they relaxed themselves after.

"Even though Pacman is an iconic video game character, he is not a good choice for SSB4 because the game series does not involve fighting. Most other games in the SSB series have a background where fighting is involved. Thus, Pacman is not a good choice for a fighting game," Marth stated.

"I see," Ike laughed heartily. "I scared you didn't I?"

"Yes!" Marth said. "Don't do that!"

"Okay okay I won't!" Ike looked down at his note cards. "Next question. So do you feel the same towards Sonic? Though the game holds some fighting the majority of it is sidescrolling/puzzle to collect coins or at least to my knowledge?"

Marth shook his head.

"I do not feel the same towards Sonic, I have played some of the games, and I think that Sonic is a good fit for Super Smash Brothers," he said.

"I see. After that whole incident with Red I hope you don't get angry when I ask this but... Do you agree with the amount of Fire Emblem characters increasing from 2 to 4? Do you believe that Robina and Lucina deserve the role more than Roy, who was a former playable character?" Ike quickly ran over to the coffee table that separated Marth and himself and hid under it, covering his head.

Marth stared in wonder at Ike, even going to far as to roll his eyes with a smile.

"I do not agree with the jump. Adding one character would have been fine. Even though I like the Fire Emblem series, there are other series that need some attention. I would have preferred to see Roy, but Robin is a good choice since he would not be considered a clone of myself, Ike, and Roy. Lucina would just make people angry with her being a clone of myself, and it would just increase the annoying jokes that I'm a girl," Marth said, tugging at Ike's cape. "Now get out of there you idiot."

Marth tugged at Ike's legs, trying with all his might to pull him out. It wasn't too hard really. When he got out he stood up and stretched his arms out. To make sure he was okay he did a little dance.

"Before the dawn!" Ike sung. "Sing with Marth!"

"Uhh... I don't..."

"Come on! Just repeat 'Before the Dawn' with me!" Ike insisted. "Ready? Okay! Before the dawn!"

"B-before the dawn...?"

"Before the dawn!" Ike sung even louder.

"Before the dawn..."

"Aaand this part is too Koreeeeean!" Ike posed. "Sorry. I always wanted to be in a Korean boy band!"

"Yeah I bet," Marth said sarcastically as he sat down.

"Sorry 'bout that. I should keep going with the questions!" Ike said, taking his seat. "But yeah, I know right! People will start confusing you for Lucina and keep saying that you're a girl! Also, you and Lucina can easily be confused for each other, like Ninten and Ness would be!"

"Are you suggesting that Ninten be added?" Marth teased.

"No! As much as how Ninten is cool I don't approve because they look too much alike," Ike said. "How do you feel over the removal of Pokemon Trainer for only Charizard? What about the fact that both Greninja and Lucario are playable but not Mewtwo who was in Melee?"

"I am not happy with the removal of Pokémon Trainer for just Charizard. I thought that it was fun to have Squirtle and Ivysaur in the game too. I'm not that bugged about the switch of Lucario over Mewtwo because they are somewhat different. If Greninja is just like Mewtwo, then I won't be happy," Marth furrowed his brow and made a small pout.

"I agree completely!" Ike said, waving his hand to the side. "Well who knows, only gameplay can tell am I right?"

Ike laughed.

"Hmm... Here's a really important question that I probably should have asked first. Are you a hardcore competitive player or a casual does it for fun player? Also known as Melee Elite and Brawl Newbs by the community. Either way, do you approve of the 'For Fun' and 'For Glory' mode of WFC?"

"I have not played a lot of competitive games. Normally, I play it with myself or with friends whenever they come over. I find the 'For Fun' and 'For Glory' mode to be a good idea." Marth took in a breathe before continuing. "People who are not that great and just want to have fun can do that, while the people who want to have an intense battle in 'For Glory' can get what they want too."

He shrugged nonchalantly. Ike found his bluntness to be a little cute and interesting. He tried to think of the next question but then just shrugged.

"So, does it matter the ratio of male to female smashers? Do you think there should be more women?" Ike asked. "What about villain characters? Do you think the addition of Rosalina and Palutena was a good idea or just a series being over represented? How about with Wii Fit Trainer?"

Marth smirked.

"The male to female ratio does not matter to me. If they can add more characters that are female and fit, I'm fine with that," He said cooly. "It would be fun to see more villains, but not giants like Ridley. It was good that the were able to get him as a boss in SSE. Rosalina just adds to the over representation of Mario."

"I like how you just put that put there," Ike said.

"Thanks," Marth tried to hide his blush. "Anyway, Palutena is a good choice because The Kid Icarus games has only three games, with the first being either an NES or SNES. The Wii Fit Trainer is a joke to me. This is a fighting game; she does not belong here."

Saying that last sentence made Marth tense again.

"So you don't believe in 'Talk Shit Get Fit'?" Ike asked jokingly.

Marth stayed quiet for that one.

"Well okay then," Ike looked away. "Okay, enough about characters. A few more questions then we should be done here."

"Good it's getting hot in here," Marth fanned himself.

"Take off your clothes then," Ike said with a smile.

"Wait what!? We're on television!" Marth pointed to the cameras.

"I was just kidding!" Ike said, waving his hands in defense.

Even so, Marth tool off his usual cape, belt and tunic and placed it right on top of the coffee table. This garnered some whistles from the girls.

"And it's still hot!" Marth said.

"Nice body," Ike complimented.

"You can't touch," Marth said teasingly. "Let's just get on with the next question."

"Right! The stages are looking more and more like Final Destination, platform wise. Is this good or bad?"

"I think that is not good for all of the stages to look the same. The stages will become clones themselves if they end up looking the same."

"Out of all the Assist Trophies released so far which is your favorite? Whose your least favorite?"

"I haven't payed that much attention because I want most of the new features and characters to be a surprise."

"I know that feeling but at the same time I feel as if they don't tell me then I get scared. They released the secret character Captain Falcon but I'm still waiting on Ness!" Ike wiggled in his seat. "Last question and then we're done!"

"That was fast."

"I know right! So here it is! What system are you getting this for? Wii U or 3DS? From what you have seen, which version do you believe will be the better game?"

"I am getting it for the 3DS, but I feel that the Wii U version will be better because the SSB series has been on family consoles. We shall see what will happen, though," Marth said, a smile growing on his face.

"Thanks for your time Marth! You're a real pal!" Ike said. "Now can I get a hug?"

"Okay sure. Why not?"

Ike ran over to Marth and wrapped his arms around Marth's curved waist. Marth blushed at the contact but quickly adapted to it. He wrapped his arms around the host's back and slowly the two rocked back and forth in silence.

"Thanks for coming," Ike said.

"Glad to be here," Marth said.

The credits began to roll as a slow love song played.

"Are you serious!?" Wolf yelled. "Is this what I have to deal with for this season!?"

"Your fault. You're the cameraman and you signed a waver," Ike said, sticking out his tongue.

He slowly released his grip on Marth as Marth did the same. The two backed away from each other before Marth turned his back and slowly walked away, his hair blowing gently under the air conditioner.

"Good bye Marth," Ike said quietly, his cape blowing under the air conditioning.

Marth then exited through the door.

"Hey," Wolf said. "He forgot his clothes."

* * *

**AN: Rushed! I know but something weird happened and now I just feel all giddy! To the kind user who took the time to answer my annoying questions thank you :) hope you liked it!**

**The only way I can post new chapters is if you guys PM me and let me interview you! Come on, don't be shy! It's fun!**


	3. Pit's Interview

**Paku: Finally came around to updating this story...**

**Claus: That's because you finally found somebody to interview**

**Paku: Shush! Don't tell people that! I have a life you know!**

**Claus: You have Speech and Debate, School, and Brawl. The rest of the time is spent either daydreaming about two young boys preforming lewd acts upon each other, reading other fanfiction, walking around in circles, drawing, and reading forums. That's not much, plus most of it is optional. **

**Paku: You make me sound so boring! Don't be a mean my adorable little slave robot!**

**Claus: ...**

**Paku: Enjoy the interview!**

...

"Hello everybody and welcome to The Whole World of Smash, starring me, Ike!"

Ike sat in his usual seat, calm and collective as usual. Next to him, stood Lucas who held a cup of Starbucks coffee. Ike thanked Lucas as he took the coffee and drank it.

"Thanks Lulu," Ike said. "This is my new intern Lucas! Even though he's no longer a Smash Character he's here to show you all that he's not the weak insignificant character everybody thought he was!"

The audience cheered, a blush crept upon Lucas's face. Ike leaned in close to Lucas's ear.

"Seriously though, thanks so much for being here to help. It means the world to me," Ike whispered.

"N-no problem..."

"So anyway," Ike pushed himself away from Lucas and adjusted the way he sat. "We have a new guest here! It's everybody's favorite angel, Pit!"

In the middle of the stage, a bright light shone, causing everybody to shield their eyes. After a few seconds, the light waned and the silhouette of an angel can be seen. Once the light fully diminished, Pit was revealed to the audience who clapped.

"Hi guys!" Pit said, waving to everybody. "Thanks for having me here Ike! Lady Palutena says this is a great way for me to get more advertising!"

"No problem, take a seat and let's get the interview started. As for advertising..." Ike looked to Lucas. "Lets hope this little cult classic can get a Mother 3 up in America."

Ike rubbed Lucas's head lightly.

"So Pit," Ike took his hand off Lucas's head and looked at Pit. "I'm going to start off the interview with the same question I did for Red and Marth. Hopefully, you don't go on a tangent in this interview."

"I won't! Don't worry! There's almost nothing that can bring me down! Do your worst!"

"Ehehe... Okay, then. I like your upbeat attitude so far. Now tell me, what games have you played that have been, at any time, represented in Smash Bros?"

Pit looked to his fingers. His fingers went up as he mouthed inaudible numbers. He looked up in thought, then back to his fingers.

"Nnnnn... Well, every game so far!" Pit said.

"That's gre-"

"Execpt for Donkey Kong and Mother... and well Xenoblade too." Pit scratched the back of his neck, faking a laugh to make the expectant tension to lessen. "But I do plan on playing them! I want to play every game known in existence!"

Ike sighed, then glared at Pit.

"So..." Ike exasperated heavily. "You never played Mother?"

Pit looked over to Ike's hands, they were balled into fists. Pit tried to avoid looking at those large bulky fists by staring upwards into space but even so, he could hear Ike's heavy breathing.

"Well..." Ike's voice was strained.

Pit looked back to Ike, his eyes locked with his. The look on his face scared him more than anything else. He tried to back away in his seat, lifting his legs up so that he may hold them. Lucas looked to Pit in curiousity then to Ike.

"Ike?" Lucas asked.

Ike didn't respond.

"Well..." he said again. "That's completely okay!"

Ike smiled wholeheartedly as his hands opened up again.

"What!?" Pit asked.

"Yeah," Ike said bluntly. "You didn't really think that I was going to go crazy on you for not playing Mother?"

Pit nodded. This earned an eye roll from Ike and a laugh from Lucas and the audience.

"I can't believe you tricked me!"

"Well it's your own fault for thinking that."

Pit looked down, a pout on his face. Ike stood from his seat and leaned over the coffee table that separated the two, and placed a reassuring hand on Pit's shoulder.

"Sorry about that."

Pit didn't look up.

"Hey, Pit. Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

Pit shook his head, his body shivered.

"Pit, listen. It was a joke okay? I'm sorry!"

Sob noises were heard, along with the occasional hiccup. Ike looked at Pit with guilty eyes. He hugged Pit.

"I'm sorry!" Ike said.

Pit looked up, tears streamed down his face. The audience gasped while Wolf, who was still behind the camera, rolled his eyes. Ike really felt guilty now, he just made a guest cry over one of his innocent jokes! Biting his lip, Ike did what any desperate hot swordsman from Fire Emblem would do.

Ike placed his finger under Pit's chin and forced him to look up. He saw the few tears that streamed down his face and with his free hand, he tears away. He then leaned in close, his eyes and lips closed. His face getting closer and closer to Pit's until...

"What are you doing?"

Ike snapped back into reality. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Pit, who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh..."

Ike looked away, causing Pit to laugh. Wasn't Pit crying just now?

"Ha! I tricked you! Never mess with the captain of Palutena's army!"

A few seconds of silence, then the audience and Wolf roared into laughter. Lucas covered his mouth in surprised, shocked that Pit would do such a thing but realized that Ike kind of deserved it. Ike however, backed away and forced a laugh.

"I kind if deserved that one," Ike said as he took his seat.

"Ike, what were you try-"

"Okay! Let's get on to our second question already! Xeno was just bought by Nintendo so do you believe that, even with only being with Nintendo for two years, that Shulk should be in Smash 4?"

"Well I met Shulk before and I think he's really cool! A lot of people seem to like Xeno and the ads are only going to make Xeno much more popular, like with any other series that gets in Smash Bros! He has a cool sword, cute accent and such but he sometimes runs around in trousers which has Ness and the Villagers influenced."

"Oh so that's why those two..."

"Yeah."

"Okay then! Next question is... Do you believe that any third party series should get another representative?"

Pit loooked around, gathering his thoughts in his head. After the moments of thought ended, he snapped his fingers.

"While the idea is nice... It won't be the same Nintendo game anymore. Third party will overshadow most other Nintendo characters. It's better to create a Nintendo vs Capcom sort of thing you know?"

"I see, that would be an interesting prospect indeed plus more advertising," Ike cleared his throat. "Next question, do you believe that the removal of 'clone' characters Lucas -"

"Hey! That's mean, I'm not even as big as a clone as some other characters! Not only have my specials been altered but so have my usual attacks! Plus, I have long range grab and am more powerful but slower! Just like you!" Lucas said.

Ike went on.

"- and Wolf -"

"Oh you wanna come up to me and say that? Huh? Don't you dare call me a clone of Fox!" Wolf yelled from behind the camera.

Ike cleared his throat again then looked to Lucas and Wolf.

"As I was saying, do you believe their removal was justified when Toon Linl is still in? If Dark Pit was made into a 'clone' how will this ultimately affect your feelings for Smash Bros?"

Pit looked down at the sound of his other half's name, his hand balled up into litte fists on his thighs. He took a heavy breath before looking up at Ike.

"I feel bad for those two, I really do. Everybody else had a reason to go, except for them. Red couldn't switch out anymore and the Ice Climbers couldn't fight together without problems concerning the new tournament setting. Fox said that Wolf had a bounty to catch -"

Ike looked to Wolf, hiding a snicker.

"Hey, shut up! If it wasn't for a certain somebody, I'd be gone already! I'm only doing this to fix my Arwing!" Wolf yelled.

Ike looked back to Pit.

"So I guess that's okay. As for Lucas, Ness said he couldn't feel him anywhere."

Lucas looked away, hiding his face with his hands.

"Ness said that Lucas is his best friend with him adopted his battle style, his moves, for his spirit to go on. Pitto... he's my other half, who so wanted to be in the next tournament. Despite all else, I'm happy he's here. I told him how impossible it was... and how people would hate him. Even so, he keeps going on no matter what and I'm glad I get to fight by his side again." Pit smiled.

The audience made endearing 'aw's with Wolf making a gagging noise. Ike couldn't help but feel a little lighthearted because of it.

"That's..."

"Depressing, yeah I know." Pit looked down, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Anyway," Ike cleared his throat. "My next question, you were supposed to be in 64 but because of flight problems, were replaced with Ness and Captain Falcon. You were then supposed to be added onto Melee but the Ice Climbers took your place. Hearing this, do you believe that if Pit were released earlier then would we get more Kid Icarus? How do you believe it would change the popularity for Earthbound, F-Zero, and Ice Climber?"

"Well, it doesn't matter either way. I prefered the isolation you know? It was rumored I was supposed to be in 64 but I don't know. As for Melee, I couldn't fly in those stages, there was something wrong with my flight at the time. It didn't realy work well until Brawl happened. I could of had more games if I came earlier, maybe. Don't get me wrong I love the attention... but... Dark Pit is getting hate..." Pit clenched his fists, refusing to look at Ike.

"I... see..." A part of Ike felt sadness but, he knew he had to go on. "Mario gets Rosalina and Luma along with the Kooplings but Metroid still only has Samus. Have any thoughts on that?"

Pit looked up.

"Mario is popular and at least everybody except one is unique... As for Metroid, well who is there to represent that has a personality, can fit, and isn't dead? A lot of people hate Other M so that doesn't count."

"I am so tempted to say Anthony."

"That's okay, Anthony is cool. Next question?"

"Oh yeah, do you think having Boss Battles again with a major boss from every game be a good idea/actually plausible for SSB4?"

"That's great but, what about the playable villains like Bowser and Ganondorf? And what about Pokemon? We would need a sensible Pokemon boss for this to work. Wait, now that I think about it..." Pit groaned in pain, gripping his head. Ike got up and inched toward Pit.

"Are you okay?" Ike asked.

"Fine... Just thinking... I don't want to do another boss rush..."

"That's all?" Ike sat back down. "Next question, There's now a Master Ball item that will have a legendary Pokemon in it. Do you believe that there is any reason for the split or could they have just left all Pokemon in the normal Pokeball? What Pokemon would you want?"

"I like it because you could tell the difference between what Pokemon the ball will hold," Pit said. "But only noobs use Master Balls for legendaries."

"Only pros use Ultra Balls," Ike said. " If another story mode was added onto the WiiU would you play it? Did you like SSE? Why or why not?"

"I loved story mode, too bad we can't have it this time," Pit said. "If Mario and Sonic actually duke it out, I would love to see that! I mean, I teamed up with the Mario! How awesome is that?! If I could work with Megaman then it would just be like the old days with Captain N...wait..."

"Captain... N...?" Ike asked.

Wolf walked away from the camera and stood in front of Ike. He slightly bent his knees as he whispered something in Ike's ear and then walked back. Ike had an amused look on his face.

"I see. Last question, will you be getting the game for the WiiU or the 3DS? Which console do you think the game will be better on?"

"That was fast. I was expecting more."

"That's what he said."

Pit laughed.

"Anyway, I'm getting both. And obviously the WiiU will be better because fighting games like this, are better on the big screen. We only get a glimpse of it on the 3DS and depending on how it well it does on the handheld do we get to see if we'll be seeing it in later versions."

Ike stood up and extended his hand to Pit, who took it, using it to pull him up.

"Thanks for being here," Ike said.

"Thanks for interviewing me!" Pit replied. "But um, I have one last request."

"Which is?"

"I heard we can sing here."

"Ohoho, let's do it shall we?" Ike had a cunning grin on his face.

"Oh god no!" Wolf cried.

"What hurts the most!" Ike sung. "Was being so close!"

"And having so much to say..." Pit sung. "And watching it walk away..."

"And never knowing..."

"Somebody kill me..." Wolf muttered.

"What could have been..."

The credits began to roll as the audience started to cry. It wasn't known if it was because of the song or the fact that their voices sound awful together. Wolf suffered through the entire thing as Lucas walked over to Wolf, holding him as they swayed back and forth as a way to comfort Wolf.

...

**Paku: Abrupted rushed ending is abrupt and rushed!**

**Claus: Why am I here?**

**Paku: I notice that some authors do this**

**Claus: Like for Mishonh Form God commentary?**

**Paku: Yeah, don't you love free advertising, trolling, and laughing your butt off?**

**Claus: No**

**Paku: Well nobody wants your cute little butt off! Anyway -**

**Claus: Wait -**

**Paku: Bye!**


	4. Mii Swordman's Interview

Paku: Okay, I ready to interp!

Claus: No, don't do Panty and Stocking.

Paku: WHY!?

Claus: Remember what your teacher said?

Paku: Oh yeah. Well screw life!

Claus: Enjoy the chapter.

...

"Hello, and welcome to the next episode of Whole World of Smash starring me, Ike!"

The audience roared in cheers as usual, some girls drooling over Ike wearing Shulk's alternative costume, his trousers. Wolf watched, with Lucas standing next to him, in sadistic pleasure.

"Now, before we begin I would like to point out that I lost a bet with Wolf." Ike glared at Wolf who held up a cocky smirk. "So let's begin! Our guest today is, might come to you as a surprise, it's a Mii Fighter!"

The audience froze in confusion. A Mii Fighter? Really? From the side, a Mii Fighter walked on the stage. He wore a blue shirt and held a sword in his hand, must be a sword fighter. It was strange, but then one clapped out of courtesy. Then another, then a slow wave of cheers and applause shrouded the stage.

The Mii Fighter took his seat, parallel to Ike. He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Um..." The Mii scanned Ike. "Why are you almost completely naked?"

Ike glared at Wolf.

"B-because I want to be like Shulk..." Ike said meekly. "He's cool and hot and... Forget it Wolf! I can't confess!" Ike stood up, a hand on his hip.

"Fine you lose then!" Wolf called. "You buy Lucas and I lunch, wherever we want!"

"Fine!" Ike looked back to the Mii. "I'm sorry about that, shall we start?"

The Mii backed away in his seat.

"Sure..."

"Okay then, first question is... What games have you played that have or ever been represented by a playable character in Smash Bros?"

Mii looked up and down in thought.

"I play a little bit of Mario, A LOT of Zelda, tiny bit of Kirby, Pokémon, Metroid, Donkey Kong. Oh yeah, and lots of Sonic and Kid Icarus!"

"I see," Ike said. "Next question, Nobody was added into the Legend of Zelda roster, do you believe that somebody could have been added in for this game or not?"

"Not really." Mii shrugged. "Zelda has five characters as it is. I'm actually quite disappointed by the fact that young link isnt back. He may be a clone, but I'll take any character I can get. Staying on topic though, I believe there are more series that should be represented instead of main series getting 5 or 7 fighters."

"I feel the same way, more fighters more fun. But... People complain over Xenoblade being represented in Smash 4 when we already have Fire Emblem. As a person who has yet to play Xenoblade, how do you feel about Shulk? Do you believe that he should be removed because of Fire Emblem?"

"Xenoblade and Fire Emblem are nothing alike. Fire Emblem is a turn based strategy game. Xenoblade is an adventure game that could easily be an MMO. Shulk is a completely different character from the Fire Emblem characters because of his Monado Arts. I honestly don't see the problem. Why should a series not be represented because a completely different series is in it already?"

"Because apparently nobody wants anymore anime swordsman despite the fact we don't even take up much space," Ike said. "Say, Ridley is confirmed for DLC but half his moves are the same as Charizard. How would you feel?"

"I wouldn't care if he was a sort of clone. Any character is a good character! As for DLC though, wouldn't be too happy 'bout that. I have friends who don't have internet at home which is kinda sad really, so they would be missing out on an exclusive fighter."

"I am stuck having to hope and pray that Lucas makes it in..." Ike sighed. "If you were given the power to add one character, any character you want even if it's third party, who would you add?"

"Young Link with a different moveset."

"Say that another Adventure mode like Subspace Emissary comes for the Wii U. All your favorite characters get big roles in it and your favorite villains are fightable but... this comes at a price of $2.99. Would you buy it? Do believe that this would be fair?"

The Mii Fighter got up.

"HELL YEAH I WOULD BUY IT!" Ike jumped. "But I don't believe it would. On top of some gamers not having the internet, its a hefty price tag too. Still, I would buy it just the same."

"Concerning the newcomers, do you believe any of them are wasting spots or anything like that? If so, which one?"

"I'm one of those people who appreciates everything he gets. I LOVE ALL THE NEWCOMERS!" Ike jumped again. "Even the clones, Dark Pit and Lucina. I was praying that Dark Pit would join anyway!"

"So then, which newcomer do you believe you'll main?"

"I've played the special demo a couple billion times and I've found I'm really good at Mega Man. But who knows? Maybe I'll master another newcomer that wasn't in the demo?"

"That sounds like a question," Ike pointed out.

"Well I'm not too entirely sure if I will or not, just taking my guesses."

"Cross play isn't available because the stages are different, how do you feel about it?"

"To be honest, I'm fine with it. If you want to play multiplayer and you only own the Wii U version, and your friend only has the 3DS version, just invite him over and play locally on Wii U. Simple."

"Oh this should be interesting. Here's the next question, there are many characters that become assist trophies, from Dillion to Starfy, out of all the assist trophies which ones do you believe have the potential to be a character?"

"Magnus, Dillon, Dark Samus, Saki, the Prince and Lyn all have potential to be fully-fledged fighters in my opinion."

"Prince and Saki would be interesting... Okay! Two more to go and we should be done!"

"Wow," the Mii said, slumping back in his seat. "That went by quickly. I didn't know that it was going to feel like this though..."

"Well you live and learn," Ike shrugged.

Wolf knew what Ike was doing. Lucas held onto Wolf's pants.

"Hanging on the edge of tomorrow?" The Mii got up.

"Live and learn."

"From the works of yesterday," the Mii said quietly, walking closer to Ike.

"Live and learn."

"If you beg or if you borrow." The Mii's voice was getting louder.

"Live and learn!"

"You may never find your way!" The Mii's voice sang in such off key.

Lucas buried himself in Wolf's stomach while Wolf held onto the boy tightly in his arms. Now, both Ike and the Mii sung together, their voices in a horrible harmony. The audience cheered happily as they sung, a fan blowing in the background causing Ike's hair to flow in the wind.

When they finished, they sat down, breathing audience clapped.

"Is it over?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah it's over." Wolf let go of Lucas. To tell the honest truth, Wolf didn't like Live and Learn very much, Sonic was always singing in badly in the shower every morning and it pissed him off.

"Best. Singing. Ever," Ike said, giving the Mii a high-five. "But we must finish it!"

The Mii nodded.

"What's your opinion on the overall roster? Is there anything that needs to be changed? Anybody added? What about with stages? Did you feel that there was a certain area in a game that could be a stage?" Asking the question gave him a mini headache.

"I think the overall roster is really good, but I myself would've added a few more newcomers such as Magnus, Dillon and Mall. Heck, I have a whole list of newcomers I would add! I think the list is 25 newcomers long. Anyway, I wouldn't have cut any characters, and I would've brought back the forgotton five from Melee.

As for stages, I have a wishlist of 59 stages that i think should be added, including Nintendoland, Wara Wara Plaza, Kokiri Forest, Windfall Island, Patella Town, the home town from Golden Sun, Pullblox Park, Steamworld, and yes: NOA HQ. If I were to list what every stage would have in it, this page would be bigger than Ridley."

"Oh god Ridley man... He's too big!"

Ike, Mii, and the Audience laughed.

"Last question and we should be done, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"What system will you get this for? Wii U or 3DS? What version of the game do you believe will be better?"

"I'm definitely getting both! As for the superior version, Wii U is the better one for obvious reasons!" Mii said.

Both Ike and the Mii Sword Fighter stood up, Ike extended his hand and the Mii shook it.

"Thank you for taking your time to answer these questions and for dealing with Wolf!" Ike said.

Wolf rolled his eyes and growled.

"No problem, thanks for having me here!" The Mii said.

The credits began to roll as the Mii left the stage, Ike still stood watching the audience pour out one by one.

...

"Ah... that was a great episode as usual," Ike said, grabbing the towel Lucas held and wiping his sweaty naked upper body with it.

They were backstage, Ike, Lucas, and Wolf. The three of them always stayed backstage for a bit to grab and bit and talk before they head off.

"Oh yeah Ike," Lucas said. "Shulk texted you and said -"

"He asked if you loved him," Wolf interrupted, just walking in on the two. "It's obvious you do, might as well say it."

"Wait, I thought he was in love with Marth," Lucas asked.

"I-I'm not in love with anybody!" Ike blushed profusely.

"It's obvious you're lying so spill it, who is it?" Wolf smirked.

Ike looked down, holding his hands close to his heart.

"F-fine," Ike said softly. "It's you Wolf, I love you." Ike batted his anime eyes at Wolf, almost crying.

"W-w-w-what... the..."

Lucas covered his head, he knew that Wolf was going to erupt and so he decided that he was at least, going to be a witness in Wolf's trial for the murder of Ike.

...

Paku: Rushed but finished at least...

Claus: Great, now do your science project.

Paku: Okay!

Claus: Stop it, stop being Ness.

Paku: Okay!


	5. Kirby's (?) Interview

Kirby's (?) Interview

"You're a big meanie Wolf! A big meanie!" Ike cried teasingly in front of the cameras. "Oh sorry, didn't you guys there. I was just blinded by anger."

Ike sat down on his usual interviewing chair, angered and annoyed. The audience had not cheered and were rather frightful of their lives. Wolf wasn't behind the main camera as usual, in fact he wasn't anywhere in the studio. Fox had instead taken up the role as cameraman for Wolf for some extra pay. Lucas wasn't there either with Ness taking up his role as an intern who stood behind Fox.

"But enough about my love life, here's Kirby!" Ike said, the corner of his lip twitched.

From a door Kirby had appeared. The audience cheerwd but realized something was off. It was an orange Kirby with a Koopa shell backpack. What was that about? The orange Kirby had walked past the stage and onto the guest seat, playing with it's stubby hands.

There was no clapping, just awkward silence. Then, a clap.

"Go Kirby!" Ness cheered loudly in the quietness of the studio. "You're the greatest!"

Fox clapped with Ness.

"Yeah Kirby!" Fox said. "Come on guys! It's just Kirby wearing a different color palette! Have none of you played Squeak Squad before?"

Clapping. The audience had clapped slowly and quietly, then a loud rush of clapping and cheering had occured. A light pink blush spread on Kirby's face.

"T-thanks guys..." Kirby said. The audience gasped.

"Kirby can talk!?" Ness yelled.

"Well... how else am I supposed to do this interview?" Kirby asked.

"To the audience here, this isn't really Kirby. Just one of Kirby's species, Kooper," Ike explained. "Okay, enough with the intro. Let's start asking away. Prepare yourself!"

"Okay!" Ness said. The audience laughed.

"What games have you played that have, at any point, been represented in Smash Bros?"

"Let's see. Kirby, Mario, Sonic, Pacman and a little of other ones I can't remember."

"As a Kirby fan, were you one who wanted Bandana Waddle Dee to join?"

"Yes. I could see it fit. Four main Kirby characters from RTD and the moveset could be based around his game's moveset. And if there was a stage from RTD along it, it would be perfect and fun."

"He sounds so professional," Ness whispered to Fox.

"Meta Knight returns yet again for Smash 4 but do you remember in Brawl how overpowering he was? They are going to nerf him. So, how do you feel about it? Meta Knight is a very powerful swordsman in Kirby canon so would it make sense to nerf him? Would you rather have the same Meta Knight from Brawl come back instead?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't care for the Brawl version to come back, but its nice to have him get nerfed. Looks like pro Meta Knight players are going to need a different strategy this time around. Also, Meta Knight is just so hard to perfect."

"Concerning Mario, how do you feel about Rosalina and the Kooplings?"

"Ehh, I don't mind them on the roster, but JEEZ LOUISE! We got a lot of Mario characters! But, they still look fun to play as."

"People want Sonic characters to join Smash 4 as DLC. Do you believe this is justified, despite the fact having Sonic, Pac Man, and Mega Man in is already pushing the envelope?"

"Having other Sonic characters would push it too far, but having one or two wouldn't overshadow the other characters. But that's my opinion. It could've been nice to see Tails playable or as Sonic's custom up special, since Megaman does the same with a bird. Also, DLC could cause some arguements between fans...but again, that's just an opinion of mine."

"EarthBound and Wind Waker are both old games that got revamped for the WiiU. Even so, does this make Ness and Toon Link acceptable in Smash 4 when Smash Bros is all about advertising?"

"I feel so sad..." Ness cried on Fox's chest.

"I don't think Smash Bros is an advertisement game, even if it got some people into other Nintendo game series, but Toon Link and Ness are still good characters to be in Smash Bros. Also, it's nice to see classic games remade in HD."

"Alternative costumes are nice. Alternative characters are fun too. So why or why not Dr. Mario be an alternative costume for Mario?"

"The same reason we didn't get Ninten alt," Ness muttered.

"Well at least there isn't Wolf alt or Krystal alt," Fox said.

"The only excuse I can see is the Mario Tornado. No one like using F.L.U.D.D. Unless your that small group who likes F.L.U.D.D. Also, an Old Melee representative comes back!"

"Should the WiiU be restricted of the Ice Climbers because of the 3DS?"

"I don't think that could be a good idea, because that would mean the people who only have the 3DS version wouldn't have the chance to play as them because of the 3DS limited capabilities. But having them back could be fun and everyone would be happy."

"Do you believe that some of the newer Final Smashes like Shulk's and Robin's are unique? Why or why not?"

"This seems tough, but some of them do look unique, even if they use the same concept. While Robin bring Chrom to help with the slashing, Shulk transports a fighter and gets help with his two companions. Maybe they couldn't make a new concept with all of the swordfighters in the game, but the Final Smashes still look as awesome."

"Speaking of which, do you believe that swordsman are taking over the roster?"

"Let's see. We have around like 10 swordsfighters in the game, if you count the Mii Swordfighter. Meaning about 1/5 of the roster have swordsmans. It isn't a lot, but it can be noticable. So, in short, no, I do not believe there are too many swordsmans."

"Let's talk about some assist trophies. How do you feel about trophies like Nightmare, Mr. Resetti, and Nintendogs that are screen wide to everybody?"

"I don't really care as I could kinda ignore the problem and find where I am. But, if it gets too big of a problem, then I start to get a little concerned. I really need to find a Star Rod the next time I see Nightmare."

"So many new stages to chose from! With some like Magicant , Wii Fit Studio, and Dream Land either for the 3DS or the WiiU. Do you think that's fair for both games to have different stages?"

"I think it's fair enough. It's like if you to experience the full Smash Bros experience, try both versions! Also, having different stages will really differenciate the two versions, so both 3DS and Wii U owners will be glad."

"What system will you be getting this for? Which version do you think will be better?"

"I'll be getting the Wii U version for sure. It looks very good and I can't wait to beat everyone with Kirby as always. But the 3DS Version does have its moments."

Ike stood up from his seat.

"Thanks for -"

"Wait!" Kooper yelled.

All bodies stood still, shocked by the sudden yelled. Even Fox and Ness were at a standstill.

"Listen... I've watched all the episodes of Smash View so far. Usually you're happy and constantly making jokes. You do weird things and talk as if you've known the person forever but now it's not the case. What's wrong? Are you upset?"

Ike looked away from Kooper, refusing to look at the cameras.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry," Ike forced a smile.

"No you aren't," Kooper said. "A funny guy like you... I haven't known you long but I know that Kirby would talk about you in our language. He says that you're the life of the party, that you're the best person to be around when you're depressed! I know Kirby would never lie so what is this? Is this the Ike Kirby truly sees?"

Ike turned his head to face Kooper. He had tears dripping down from his face.

"I-I..." Ike fell to his knees. "I liked somebody, I liked them a lot. The way that person would treat me, the way that person was, I loved it. Then I went and blew it... I went so far... I hurt them... And now that person is gone! He doesn't want to see me anymore! He hates me! I went so far out of line... I want to just die now. Why would I do something so cruel as to bring up a painful past! I have no right to that!" Ike cried.

Kooper walked over to Ike and hugged him with his stubby orange arms.

"Somebody get me a mic..." Kooper said.

Just then, Ness grabbed the nearest mic on stage and handed it over to Kooper.

"No don't!" Fox yelled. He ran over to Ness as quickly as he can and covered his ears.

Kooper swallowed the microphone and became Mic Kirby - er Kooper.

"By now, I could go anywhere at all," Kooper sang. His voice was loud and awful and both Fox and Ness were pushed into a wall by the sound of the singing. Fox had used his body to protect Ness and now groaned in pain, it reminded him of Jigglypuff's Rest in Melee. "But I won't go anywhere anymore." The audience ran away screaming through the emergency exits with the staff members joining them. The sound had paralyzed Fox. "The dark of the night hides the two of us," Ness truggled to get up. He struggled even more to carry Fox. "So you and I are everything." The studio was crumbling down, the pillars were falling, one blocking the exit. Ness muttered something about Villager and Porky and looked somewhere else to escape from. "I don't need anything else." The building was completely wrecked. Ness had used his body as a means to protect Fox.

Ike looked up at the studio. Everybody and everything was gone. He only saw Kooper, Ness, and Fox, the latter two struggling. He looked to Kooper.

"Thanks for that," Ike said. "Too bad I couldn't join."

"Who says you can't?"

"OH GOD NO," Fox cried.

The singing had continued on and on that day Fox faces a grim reminder. The terror of a Kirby's singing, and the shame of being paralyzed. All this and more was on live television. In the living room of the Smash home Kirby had watched with Meta Knight and King Dedede. At a cafe, a certain anthropomorphic wolf and PSIonist blonde witnessed the entire event.

"Shouldn't you apoligize?"

The wolf looked away.

"I can't let you do that Radiant Hero."

The blonde smiled.

"Star Fox sounds better."

...

Inside the Smash home Ike walked in the hallway to get to his room. There, he saw what he wished he had not seen. It was Wolf. Ike didn't want to look at him, doing that makes his heart flutter out of his chest. For a grown man to feel this way was just odd.

Then, something strange happened. Gray furred arms wrapped around his body. He became hot. He felt fur rub against his face. His fingers trembled as they struggled to decide on whether to hug back or not.

"I saw the show."

Ike gasped. He didn't expect Wolf to be watching the show, that was the last thing he had hoped for. Wolf stared Ike in the eyes and grabbed at his chin, forcing Ike to look his way. Closer... Closer... A warm sensation had taken over Ike's body. He felt lips pressed against his for only a second then leave him.

"Don't you dare cry like that ever again." Wolf had let go of Ike and began to walk past him. Ike was at a standstill, he had no idea what to do. "I'm the only one... who can see you cry..."

Wolf walked away.

Ike held his hand over his mouth and heart.

_I really am in love with him_, Ike thought.

...

**AN: This is a parody. Just letting everybody know this is in the parody category**


End file.
